Angel
Mother: Brother: Sister: |pup = Nibble |adult = Angel |past = Pup, Leashed Dog, Lone Dog |current = Beta |status = Living}}Angel is a tall white female Rough Dog and Race Dog mix with lengthy, wavy fur, small floppy ears, long, graceful legs, a small pink patch under her nose, and intelligent brown eyes. Personality Angel is a down-to-earth, intelligent, and reserved dog. Despite being an excellent strategist, she is very impatient and doesn't have much tolerance for foolish behavior. Unlike the wary Hazel, she is more trusting and tends to take a softer approach to creating order from chaos. Despite all the ugliness she has faced, Angel retains a caring and friendly nature, although she rarely shows this side of her personality. She is grateful to have Hazel as a best friend, and always puts her first, even at the risk of her own safety. Backstory and Facts *Angel was born in a pet store. She was bought and given to a longpaw when she was only a few moons old. * She lived with the longpaw and a parrot for most of her life, but after her longpaw committed suicide, the parrot was captured while she escaped animal control and fled to the City. * A few moons after she left her former home, she discovered the poverty and squalor that most dogs suffered in the City and vowed to fight back against Leo's rule. * Angel met Hazel and the two quickly became friends. Together, with assistance from Locke, they founded Angel's Haven, an underground resistance and sanctuary to fight against Leo and the tyranny of the Lion's Den Gang}. *She is very sensitive to loud and sudden noises due to her owner committing suicide and will experience severe and debilitating, although temporary, anxiety attacks. * Angel isn't as close with Locke as Hazel is, as she sees the Race Dog as an obnoxious, arrogant squirrel-brain who only cares about himself and his games. Because of this, Hazel is often caught in the middle of their bickering. Quotes :Hazel stopped and squinted through the faint light from the tall light-boxes. She could see a tall, long-furred white female dog convulsing on the ground. /Angel! Where is Stinger?/ ― Angel experiences an anxiety attack :""Ah, Night Shade, there you are.” Stinger's cold, snide voice broke through her dizziness, though it sounded somewhat muffled and disjointed. “I must admit that your newest pet does not impress me. I only had to knock over a few metal-boxes to take her out. Very disappointing. I /love/ a good fight.” His fangs grazed the base of her neck, and he recoiled, disgusted by the taste. :Hazel took advantage of his momentary distraction to rake her claws across his soft, exposed belly. She wiggled free of his hold and darted towards the tall white dog, who had stopped shaking and was lying on the ground, panting heavily. ― Hazel defends Angel from Stinger :Angel glanced at Locke, her soft brown eyes narrowed with dislike. The tall dog had never made much of an attempt to hide the contempt she felt for the brown-and-white male. To her, Locke was an obnoxious, arrogant squirrel-brain who only cared about himself and his ridiculous games. Because of this, they frequently argued over petty matters, often catching Hazel in the middle of their bickering. ― Angel's dislike of Locke Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Rough Dogs Category:Race Dogs Category:Angel's Haven Members Category:Betas